


Quickie

by RatPrince



Category: Columbine - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Columbine, Dom/sub, Drinking, F/M, FWB, House Party, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Smut, Teen Angst, Tumblr request, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, fem dom, fuck buddies, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatPrince/pseuds/RatPrince
Summary: This was a request from a personal friend of mine, This is a Columbine One-shot with NSFWEric Harris x Female!ReaderNSFW//SMUT





	Quickie

The familiar annoying creak came from the employee entrance/exit of your work. You took out your package of cheap menthol lights, it was getting to be winter time and with it your smoke breaks became miserable. You wore your (x.color) work polo and it wasn't very insulating, you would have had your jacket but Eric had borrowed it for a video they were shooting and never gave it back. He explained that if someone noticed you wearing it afterwards he might get picked on.

You sighed and shook your head at your on-again-off-again down low ‘fuck buddy’. Minus the fucking. You had excepted that it would cause you both trouble if you were open about the relationship, made you less worried about anything the other one did. You heard about him hitting on girls at work or at the smokers pit, you didn't care. Relationships were not your top priority, and if you happened to make out with a guy at a party you didn't have to hear much about it the next day. SOMETIMES. 

Unfortunately, there happened to be a well-known drama hound *cough* brooks *cough*

That had passed word along to Eric who had been working night shift that night. He had taken it onto himself to call your family’s house phone twelve times the next day before and your mother politely told him to get over whatever it was that had ticked him off this time. In his head despite the fact that you were both 100% not mutual, you had betrayed him. How dare you give someone much less deserving your affections. 

Your mother on the other hand…

She had been more than fed up with the boy since he had brought you home after an experimental night with some senior stoners he got in good with a couple months back. She had zero intentions of letting him around her child again but she also trusted you fairly well when it came to boys. You weren't boy crazy and told her often how stupid you found all the boys to be in the Colorado town. 

"I just wanna talk to her, that won't hurt nobody." The teens more than agitated voice rang over the line. 

"It might just hurt you Mr. Harris. If she wanted to speak with you don't you think she might have made an attempt herself?" The sound of him clearing his throats could be heard before your mother ended the phone call, "Have yourself a good rest of your day!" She said before hanging up the phone, referring to the good three-hour time frame he had been calling during and it was nearly time for (Y/N) to go to work anyways. She wouldn’t expect him to have anything better to do though. These are most likely some of the behaviors that made him so unpopular. 

Now, Almost 6 hours into your night shift your thoughts drift over to him as you blow your smoke into the air. You had to admit, begrudgingly, that you were attracted to him. Something about that skinny grunge gun-head turned you on, and almost everyone would say you were out of his league. Which was probably fueling his jealous rage. 

He had never gotten someone like you before, I mean he didn't even have you but he'd like to think so sometimes. That someone so pretty could actually stand him and want to be with him. But he'd always find some way to sabotage it. So, he pushes sentiment and deep connection to the side. And you weren't saying you were an angel. You were always a serious child, you were the first in your class to rip on everyone else about the Easter Bunny or Santa. You just grew up fast you always guessed. Having a conversation with your mother about it on the other hand was practically impossible. She would just start on a self-deprecating tangent about how you would have grown up so much better have you had a father in your life. Which never concerned you, so it was just annoying to have to reassure her in her parenting. 

Looking down at your watch as you flick your cigarette some ten feet away you take a breath and straighten yourself before opening the door and walking back inside to your less than glamorous waitressing at a dive bar job. Your mother knew the owner’s wife from her less than frequent church going but it got you paid enough. Just around closing when all besides your regular passed-out-at-the-bar customer, you weren’t worried about him. You stepped out outside once more, you walk down the ally that lead out the plaza parking lot. You light a cigarette and ignore your cold extremities, you just had to make it to the weekend. 

\-----------------------------------

You quickly walked out of the bathroom that conjoined to your room, towel wrapped around your body. You were so thankful to have a three day off period that included the weekend and to get a hot shower. You walked over to your closet and looked over your clothing. You had a house party to hit with a senior girl you were fond of, she let you borrow clothes and hooked you up with a nice relatable crowd. You pulled out a high waisted blackish grey denim skirt that went about ¾ ways down your thighs, a band shirt and some comfortable black boots. You pause for a moment before sliding your shoes on. You grab something out of your dresser and begin to slip them onto your smooth long legs. Something you hadn’t been brave enough to wear but pressuring from Brandy had convinced you. And after looking at yourself in your body long mirror you were reassured even more, Your legs looked great. You released your hair and let it naturally curl from the water, ringing it out and making it presentable.

Your face was truly pretty, not one people would expect to be in the kinds of groups you frequented, but of course self-consciousness plagues most of us and I am no different, you applied clean eyeliner that accentuated your (E/C eyes), and applied a moisturizer to combat all the drinking you would be doing. You looked at your clock on your dresser and quietly made your way to peak out the window, making sure the neighbors weren’t up to see you leave. Good to go.

You park on the side of the street and take a breath, you had gotten out of the house successfully without getting caught and you intended to get as fucked up as you could manage without getting sick. You weren't entirely sure who all was at the party besides your one female friend who had confirmed with you that she would be there. Immediately you notice a guy a tad older than you leaning against the side of the house chatting away with another guy. You were pretty sure he was friends with Eric. Blonde, tall and lanky.   
He looks your way and smiles, continuing his conversation. You walked up to go inside and to your surprise the blonde opened the door for you, He informed you that your friend told Him to tell you that liquor was in the kitchen and that if you had a drug test to pass to avoid upstairs. Good to know. The blonde guy and his friend go to go back inside after flicking their cigarettes to the side.   
Your friend was a pretty blonde, year older than you and probably had a sugar daddy. You hardly noticed her come and pull you out of the crowd, "So..? What do you think? Pretty cool huh..This guy’s family is out of state to see a relative or something. They would be so pissed if they knew." She had brought you a drink, she was ready to turn 21 can become a bartender but for now she settled with making really bomb drinks for her friends. 

You shrugged and rubbed your arm where she had grabbed. Brandy told you the things she heard about Eric. That he was either already there or would be coming to crash it later in the night. The latter definitely seemed more like him.

He was everything you didn’t want in a guy, but you couldn’t help as your mind wandered to images of the two of you. You had ALMOST hooked up before, but your hesitation at the time put the both of you off. Total mood killer. "Well he isn't here is he?" You asked, trying to not make it as obvious how much of a buzz kill that would be. She shakes her, “As far as I know, No. But all these depressed white boys look the same to me.” You two laugh and start to make your way back to the kitchen as you had finished your first drink. When you got in there you once again saw Eric’s friend’s, the Blonde pulled a large bottle of vodka out of a black backpack. Brandy’s eyes lit up, “Lets do shots!” You smiled at your friend who always seemed to help you find an opportunity to let loose. You would have presented yourself much more closed off if you didn’t have her to latch onto honestly. But not in a follower type of way. More like a symbiotic relationship, it was beneficial for both parties. 

Brooks started to rapidly open the cabinets, praying his mutual friends’ parents would have that cliché shot glass collection that you eventually obtain through vacations and the sort. He was eventually successful and the four of you settles in at the round ‘breakfast table’ type thing that was in the kitchen apposed to their dinner table which was, of course, in the dinning room. You were impressed with the house, you and your mother never lived luxuriously by any standards. But you had everything you needed. So, drinking a $12 bottle of vodka in a $600,000 house with what you’d like to consider your friends. It was refreshing to say the least. You each got shot glasses and Dylan poured you each a shot about 3/4th the way filled. You pick yours up carefully, and extent you arm, “A toast, to getting as wasted as fucking possible!” They all smile and the four of you clink the glasses softly. 

Fast forward 20 something odd minutes later you excused yourself from the giggling group, grabbing your pack of cigarettes you look for your Bic, Unsuccessful you sheepishly raise your head and notice a pair of blue eyes looking at you. Dylan Stands and digs in his pocket, pulling out a flip-open type lighter with some sort of design on the side, One he’d most likely ordered off the internet. 

“Mind if I come out with you?” His large frame would have been intimidating if he himself didn’t look intimidated just speaking to you. You smiled and nodded, the two of you make your way through the crowded house. You laughed softly to yourself as you opened the sliding glass patio doors. “What’s funny?” He asks, tucking a cigarette of his own into his mouth. 

“Nothing, It’s really nothing.” You took the lighter he was handing you and sparked it. You couldn’t be honest, that you were remembering when Eric had first come up to you. Just like that, Lighter-less. 

“Just Keep it.” 

You heard a cocky voice come from several feet away. Speak of the Devil. He left the back gate to the fence open as he strode in. His Skinny body clad in his usual military style pants hanging loosely off him, black Rammstein shirt and a pair of black gloves. 

“Keep it, Its mine anyways.” He walks over to the two of you and kind of just imposes his heavy aura upon you. You feel the shift in the air and sigh. You lean your back against the cold side of the house, sending a shiver down your own spine. The three of you stand in uncomfortable silence until you break it, “How’s working at the Pizza place Dylan? Are you going to become a manager too?”

He shrugs and continues puffing away on his smoke, “I don’t think so, I’d rather be management somewhere else. Besides scheduling all you do is get chewed out by asshole costumers.” Eric nods in agreement, his arms tightly crossed against his chest. If you hadn’t been intentionally avoiding eye contact you’d realize how hard he was staring you down. He had two things on his mind at the moment, none of which he would say out loud. 

“Well, Thanks for the company Dylan! I’m going back to find Brandy now.” You waved to them both before heading back inside, grateful to be back inside in the warm. You didn’t like spending so very much time with them. Well, not them. You didn’t have a problem with Dylan besides him being a tad reserved. It was clearly Eric. This strange unhealthy sexually based relation was emotionally draining, yet mentally exciting. You always liked to think you were in control, And you intended to let him know that if you want him. You’ll let him know. 

Walking through the crowd was no easy feat, and finding your friend was even harder. She just wasn’t that distinguishable in the noise packed house of teenagers and young adults. But eventually you spotted her red velvet mini dress clad body head upstairs with two guys. You quickly catch up to her and she briefly introduces you to the two men. They were in her year and both looked slightly jockish, Nothing wrong with a good athletic type. Nice body, Mom and Dad probably got him a car so he’d keep up the hard work and get that scholarship. 

You were broken from your short analysis of the boy that brandy wasn’t hanging off of when his friend suggested the four of you go see if there was a vacant room to play a game in as he dangles a bottle of Spiced rum in front of the two of you. Very Tempting, You’d been Sexually frustrated ever since the incident with that other good looking guy last week, it may or may not have ended up getting cut short from you falling asleep and being rescued by your handler/girlfriend for the night. You were going to make sure that didn’t happen again. The four of you start to head upstairs and they started peaking their heads in different rooms. Its about 4 upstairs bedrooms, two small and one that’s more of an office, plus the master. Which was locked for obvious reasons. They sigh when they find every room is filled with people passed out, making out or already carrying on games. The boys look at each other and hand us each drinks they’d been carrying. “Me and him are gunna go check the basement and get a couple cups, Do you two want to come?” Brandy looks at you and shakes her head. 

“No, we’ll wait for you here, come get us when you find a place!”

as the boys disappear back down stairs the real tea starts to come, “Which boy do you want, I’m letting you pick because I know you’ve been in a rut. I know you want to get laid too..so come on tell me which one you wanna hook up with!” she jostles you jokingly as you try to cover your embarrassment by drinking copious amounts of the unspecific alcohol. You appreciate it, and might have taken her up on her offer if when the two of you turned around you hadn’t made direct eye contact with him. Harris. It was like he was planning on shadowing you think whole party. Were you the only reason he even came?

Brandy followed your eyes but the boy was too lost in thought to notice her, staring at you with those boys pissed him the hell off. How dare they think they deserve your attention. All they wanted was a quick easy lay, and that wasn’t you. He had already been working on it for over 6 months with you, so he knew way more then they would. The anger must have been reading on his face because your friend leaned in close to you and whispered in your ear, asking if you were going to be okay. And asked if he was mad at you or something.” You shook your head and took another drink, swishing the less than a quarter of a cup of liquor. You weren’t sure if she simply sensed the sexual tension in the air or if she was dick hungry as well and desperately needed to find those boys from earlier. Either way, she let you know she was leaving and would bring you both drinks when she got back. It was just the two of you left in the hallway now, you looked him up and down and you were just unimaginably horny, You drank the rest of the drink that was in your red solo cup and made a face at your own dirty thoughts. ‘They definitely made that one stronger…’

You heard a chuckle come from Eric, who was looking at you with an incredulous look on his face. “You having a hard time over there?” He asked, arms folded across his chest and smirk sitting on his face. You noticed he had almost immediately made his way over to you. You looked him and gave a dry laugh. “Yeah? I could say the same for you.” You dropped your cup and walked toward him until the tables were quiet turned, With his back pressed against the wall and embarrassment on his face. Your hand brushes the hard-on in his pants softly and he jumps from the contact. “Oh, Looks like I was right~”  
He looks at you shocked for a second and you feel his dick twitch slightly through his jeans. "You lost it or somethin’?” He looked around quickly and bit his lip. He knew the host of the party semi-closely and took your hand. He took you in a vacant room and took you all the way to the bath room connected to it. It was nice, had a walk-in shower opposed to a tub. He locked the door and pushed you against the cold marble vanity. "Do you want me?" He looks at you, face inches from yours in the dimly lit bathroom he could have been anybody almost. 

“You know I do.” She hummed as her eyes sat low and she hopped up on the bathroom vanity, She smiles when she feels his hot breath on her neck. “Eric,” she whispered, She pulled her shirt over her head to reveal that she wasn’t wearing a bra and her perky (skin/tone) breasts sat before him “Right now,” she whined a bit and tugged at his shirt. He didn’t plan on taking his own shirt off. As petty as it was you had broken a form of trust of his. You may not have known it in your drunken haze but you happened to have made out with one of his main aggressors at school. At that moment he couldn’t fully trust you and it made him slightly self-conscious But he pushed that to the back of his mind as he knew that your escapades would boost his ego. “You gunna stare all day?” 

He watched and his face flushed slightly before a smirk broke out on his face, "Don't even think about rushing me sweetheart." He leans down and teases one of your nipples with his mouth, his hands resting on your hips with a possessive grip, As if to let you know he was going to tease the fuck out of you. He feels one of your hands grab at his short hair as he pleasures your nipple making it hard. Any other guy you got with would only be focused on themselves, get off and be ready to leave your sweaty self in that strangers’ bath room. He couldn’t help but think to himself that he was truly the only man in their town that deserved to have you. He would be the only one that would know how to treat you. He already knew your weak spots and would use them to his advantage. If anything, he wanted to show you how good he could make you feel, and maybe you would use him. Make him feel useful for something/someone. 

“Ahh~” she moaned out and gripped his hair harder, her breathy moans echoes in the dim bathroom as she leans her head back in pleasure, “This.. Is so.. unfair,” You let out, You enjoyed being in a place of power over boys. But if you were being honest, feeling him press against you with such urgency. It did the job. You were past your point of arguing over letting him dominate you. 

"You're right, you're the only one getting to feel good..right?" He stops his attack on your chest, feeling satisfied with the two or three marks he had left. He pulled away from you and began to undo the belt helping keep his pants on him, stopping only briefly to gauge your reaction after which He switched the light on, so he could see your pretty face. You could see the smug look on his and it just made you wetter. You didn't like feeling like a fuck toy to him, and you hated how pleased he always looked when trying to give the orders. 

You could tell what he was insinuating, and you hadn't yet given him that, I mean, kissing? Cool. Heavy Petting? Sure. But in the back of your intoxicated mind you still couldn’t get it out of your head. The fact the he’d more than likely go around bragging. Or even worse, deny it. Say someone else more attractive took his virginity. Shitty little metal heads, they were all the same. You let yourself be fooled into getting more involved. If anything, it was just sex. It didn’t matter. 

You moved before you even knew it, you lowered yourself on the soft carpet mat in front of the sink and looked up at him. His face looked excited, and a tad sinister. You feel his hand tangle in your hair and push your face forward slightly. 

"Take it out." 

There was this new purr to his voice, not so much a sweet one. A possessive one. Your hands when to his pants and undid the button and zipper, slipping them down a bit your hands brushed his hard-on and you could feel his breath hitch. You slip your hand in and pull it out and without thinking about it, immediately put it in your mouth. 

His grip on your hair loosens slightly as you feel his cock with your tongue, testing the waters so to speak. You feel Eric repress a moan, hearing it in his chest and throat. You slowly took the rest of him in your mouth and set a slow pace to begin with, that did not satisfy. He pulled your hair and trusted himself into your mouth repeatedly, grinding down to feel the back of your throat. Your hands rushed to his legs to push away from him as he had taken you slightly off guard and he allowed it. 

You pulled away and breathed heavily, a string of drool still connected your lips to his cock. He rubs his thumb along your lip and wipes your mouth for you. Your face was hot and it was honestly starting to feel muggy in the bathroom itself, as if a hot shower was running.

Taking his dick in his hand he rubs it across your cheek softly before sliding it back inside you mouth. He shivers slightly and looks down at your face, using your hair he helps you keep the pace he enjoys, occasionally letting you pull away for air. 

Eventually your aching pussy called for touch and you couldn't hold yourself back, using one hand you flipped your skirt up and began rubbing your clit through your wet panties. Your moans radiate off his dick making him push your head down further, wanting to feel more of it. 

"Fuckkk~ You are so good baby girl~" The teens neck cranes back in pleasure as you continue your actions, biting his lip as he tries his hardest to contain himself. After a few more minutes he released you and shoves you off of him. You look up at him confused but as soon as he holds his hand out, you take it. 

Allowing him to push your skirt high enough for your ass to be exposed. He turns you around and roughly yanks down your fishnets and underwear as he bends you over the bathroom vanity. You expected him to immediately pound into you but it wasn't so, he gently and slowly slid his cock between your legs and rubbed it against your clit making you moan loudly. 

You could see the both of you in the mirror, His face was buried in your neck as you moaned and presses back against him to gain more friction. Both his hands were on you, one on your hip to keep you right where he wanted you and the other held your tit, Wet and sticky from your aggressive face fucking earlier.

He entered you very slowly, and after the first couple of inches were inside he couldn't help it. A deep, sugary groan floated up from his chest as he slid the rest of the way in, feeling him bumping your insides made you make such pretty noises. He could make a tape of your lewd noises and play it in his car on his way to work. He just loved it! 

As soon as he started moving it was a different story though and his hand that was on your chest quickly moved to around your throat. You weren't ashamed that you were vocal, and you could feel him twitching inside of you. He wasn't complaining, but he was sure a couple other party goers would try to just to ruin their time. He had looked up the right way to choke girl, all of the things you two were doing he was sure he had fantasized about once. Never thinking he would ever get the chance to do it. And here he was, putting the knowledge to good use. He put just enough pressure to keep you both relatively quiet and slightly lightheaded. Your slick pussy tightens up around him and he quickly pulls out to tease you, wanting to prolong your climax as soon as possible. 

"Don't be a Tease, Reb." You glare at him through the mirror and he simply smiles, twitching happily at the nickname as he rubs the head of his cock against your folds. 

"Why don't you beg me? I bet you look real cute when you beg~"

You narrow your eyes at him but soon they shut tight and you bite your lip as he teases your little sensitive clit, so sensitive that your legs shake slightly. 

"Fuck..! Reb~ Please fuck me~" You couldn't help it, you loved the degrading feeling you felt as he slid back inside you. Now carrying a pace faster than the last time, pushing you down flush against the cold marble like table top. You hear his small indistinguishable mumbles and moans and immediately tighten enough to make him stop when he hit your G-spot. Something you had never touched alone with your hands. 

You hear him hum slightly, rocking his hips back and forth, gently grazing the highly sensitive bundle of nerves inside you. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer and wanted to make sure you were taken care of. 

"You're such a pretty piece of ass, you know that?" He asks as one of his hands snakes to the front of you and in between your legs. Rubbing a finger on either side of your clit and the other on your throat, he brings you so that you are mostly upright, face pointed up so that you couldn't look and would stay quiet. He kept thrusting, at this angle you could swear you felt him in your stomach, and he was beyond himself. Deep in Grade-A pussy, watching your tits bounce as he slammed into you, hearing you moan out his name among other things. 

You were feeling your climax creep up on you and as soon as it hit you, the mingled sounds of your pleasured mewling and his reaction to feeling your insides go crazy on him briefly. You moaned for him, by name when you came. And after that, plus the unbearable tightness he thrusted into you two or three more times before pulling out and finishing onto your ass, Watching it drip down your round bouncy cheeks. 

The two of you panted, completely spent. You feel his weight against your back and notice all hands were off of you. You disregarded the cum on you and spun around, looking at each other through heavy and tired eyes you leaned in and kissed him. He kissed you back almost desperately, knowing that neither of you would say it. The three words that seemed so natural to say at that point in time. 

"We'd better get back to the party." 

You pulled away from him and pulled your underwear off before fixing your skirt, picking your shirt off the floor and putting it back on as well. You watch him slowly fix his pants as well as watching you with a sigh. You knew what he was thinking, and you did feel a twang of guilt. You looked at yourself in the mirror and although your cheeks were still flushed slightly you looked as though you were glowing. 

Making sure you didn't look out of place at all you turned back around to see Eric patiently waiting to walk back out with you. Just as he pulled his hands out of his pocket to switch the lights off and open the door, he feels you shove something into one of those pockets. 

"You can keep those as a souvenir, mein raubtier~" You whispered in his ear before giving him a kiss on his hot cheek and letting yourself out. 

He didn't move from that spot as you left the upstairs bed room and headed to either find your friend or head home. He was too busy smiling, both of you knowing that he would never give up on trying to sway you to be with him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'mein raubtier- My Predator'


End file.
